Sonny's Old Friend
by OfTheRose1123
Summary: An old friend of Sonny's comes to guest star on Mackenzie Falls. When Chad shows interest in her, will Sonny help him get her or let some unknown feelings get in the way? What are her friend's intentions anyways? R&R. Channy!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction to write. I've read many stories though, and lately they've been mostly Channy. I love those two, so I decided to write my own story, and this has been in my head lately, and hopefully I didn't knock off anyone's story. If I did, it was completely unintentional. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any characters. Not even Sterling. :(

Chapter One

SPOV

"K mom. Love you too. See you later."

I hung up the phone before my mom could keep me on the phone for another 20 minutes. It was just suppose to be a phone call for her to tell me that she's home from her business trip, but it ended up in a thirty minute phone conversation. Whatever. I love my mom, and I'm happy that she's back, but now I'm getting pretty hungry and was thinking of getting some food. I looked over at Tawni, who was complementing her reflection in the mirror, as usual.

"Tawni,you wanna get some food with me? I'm starving!" I asked while getting up.

"Nah. I got some food while you were talking to your mom. I'll just see you at rehearsal." Tawni replied.

"K. See ya then." I said as I walked through the door. When I got to the cafeteria, there was still a line , so I waited at the end, but just as I was nearing the front and started wondering if this food was worth it, someone cut in front of me, and I would recognize that head of blonde hair anywhere.

"Chad! You can't just cut in front of me! That's why there is a line!' I said.

The blonde just turned with a smirk on his face and said, "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't wait in line, so I just cut you." Then, he turned around, faced the lunch lady, and said, "The usual, Brenda."

I glared at him as Brenda gave him a very good-looking steak and said, "Well, if you're going to cut me in line, can you at least get me a steak too? I've been waiting FOREVER, I'm starving, and this food doesn't even look edible."

He seemed to be considering me for a second, but then he said, "No, can do, Sonny. Just gonna have to settle with the unedible food."

"Fine!" I said, turning towards Brenda. "Well, I've some of the ick on a stick, i guess." As I got it, though, i lost my appetite even more. Ugh, did that look disgusting. Thanks, Chad.

"Yeah, good luck with that." The heartthrob chuckled. Oooh, he just makes me sooo angry sometimes.

"Chad! Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes?" I asked angrily. "You couldn't just get me a steak when I asked."

"No." He scoffed. "CDC has a rep to protect, and he can't be seen helping Sonny Monroe from Chuckle City." Of course he would say that. Did I say that he makes me angry?

I sighed. He wasn't going to get over his ego. I wish that ego would go away! I know he can be a sweet guy. He showed us last week after giving us back the prop house and saying that he's sorry. "Whatever Chad. You can just go enjoy your steak."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"SONNY?!?!"

A/N: Who is calling for Sonny during Chad and Sonny's daily fight? Sorry it's short. I just thought this was the best place to stop.

Review please. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you hated it, tell me why, so I can improve.

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS -CDC :)


	2. Emma

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. I will be posting every one or two days until school starts which is in 12 days. Ugh. Anyways, thanks for SterlingIsMyKnight for being my first reviewer ever! I love your pen name by the way. Hope everyone enjoys! This chapter is much longer than the last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters. I only own Emma.

Chapter Two

Emma POV

I saw Sonny look around after I screamed her name. I must've startled her because she was arguing with some familiar blonde boy who I couldn't put my finger on, but I was so excited to see her, so, once I recognized her (because at first I didn't know it was her), I screamed not really caring who he was which is probably why I couldn't to recognize him at the moment. Then, she finally saw me, gave me a once-over, and realization slowly came over her features with a grin as well.

"Emma!!!"

I ran over, once she recognized that it was me, to hug her and completely ignored the blonde. We started jumping up and down not really caring that almost all the eyes in the room were on us.

"Emma! What are you doing here? I almost didn't recognize you!" She asked after calming down and all the stares, except for the blonde i had slightly noticed, had went elsewhere.

"I'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls! I'm trying to get an acting career going, and I've seen you on So Random!, so when I heard that Mackenzie Falls needed a guest star, I took it. Selena told me that the two shows work at the same studio." I replied.

"Wait. Selena. Selena Gomez? You know her? How?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I've been going around and guest starring on shows till I get bigger roles, and one of them was her show. We bonded and became really fast friends."

Finally the blonde boy decided to stop staring at us and got his senses back. He asked, "So wait... How do you two know each other?"

Sonny and I looked at each other, and I decided to answer. "Well, my family used to move around a lot for my dad's job, and one of the places where we lived was in Winsconsin where Sonny lived. When we met, we became really fast friends, but of course we had to move again. We tried to stay in touch, but it was too hard, so it eventually stopped. Then, my dad got a permament job here in LA, and we started to try and get an acting career going for me, so here we are!" I ended with a bright smile on my face.

Then, I gave a once over to the guy still not able to put my finger on who he was, so I decided to ask. "Sorry. You look familiar, but I'm not exactly sure who you are. Do I know you?"

The guy gave me a look of pure surprise as if he couldn't believe that I didn't recognize him. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls, the show you're guest starring on. Duh!"

My eyes went wide in realization. I looked at Chad, then at Sonny. _Oh my gosh! So this is infamous Chad Dylan Cooper! That explains why they were arguing before I interrupted. I can't believe that I didn't recognize him._ "Sorry! Didn't recognize you for a movment there. I'm more of a Gossip Girl and Ed Westwick fan, and I don't really watch your show, but I have seen your movie with Selena, and she has told me plenty of stories, so I don't why I didn't recognize you there. I think that I was just really excited about seeing Sonny."

Chad just said, "Right..." Then, he continued after a moment of thinking, "Wait... What stories did Selena tell you?"

Sonny also asked, "Yeah. What did Selena say?"

I froze for a second. _Oops. That wasn't suppose to slip out. I gotta recover. Fast. Ummm. _"Oh nothing much! Just.... Uh... how fun it was working with you, Chad! And how cool it was to portray you before she quit, Sonny!" Then I gave them a bright smile. _Flattery is the way to go especially with Chad I've heard. Selena was right. Seeing that fight and the looks they gave each other before I interrupted was enough to tell me that they're crazy about each other. But Selena thinks that they use these arguements to hide their feelings, and this is their way in interacting or something, or they're just really in denial and don't know it. I also don't need them to know that Selena told me about this because they'll be even more stubborn about their feelings around me if they think that I'll try to get them together which I might be considering because if I just leave it to them, it looks like they'll be dead before they get together. Maybe a bit sooner if they're lucky._

Well, Sonny and Chad have been looking at me with suspicious looks, but finally said, "Ok..." so I just kept smiling at them and said, "Really!"

Chad seemed to come back to his senses first because he said, "Of course she enjoyed working with me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Who doesn't enjoy it?" Then, he looked at me. "I believe that you'll also enjoy working with me." He continued with a smirk and wink. _Selena told me that he had a huge ego and loved dating tons of girls. Maybe it's way to get his mind off of Sonny, and if he's really hitting on me, how can I work this to my advantage?_

Sonny also came back to her senses and rolled her eyes at Chad's ever present ego and said, "Chad just can't stop being a conceited jerk for five minutes."

Chad looks at her, and I see a sparkle in his eyes like Selena told me he got, and that Sonny had told him this once, and he says, "Really, Sonny? Can't I really?" I slightly smile at this, but neither notice.

"No Chad! You really can't!" Sonny spat.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"OK, guys!" I had to interrupt. _Hmmm. He was just hitting on me, but when Sonny gives him an oppurtunity to argue, he takes it and completely ignores me. If I was any other girl, I would've been completely annoyed, but, since I'm me, this completely pleases me._ "Well, I'm gonna go over my lines. Try not to kill each other. Sonny, we need to hang out and catch up, and Chad, I'll see you on set. Later."

Sonny called "Bye", and I waved as I walked toward Studio 3, where Mackenzie Falls shot.

Chad POV

My eyes followed Emma as she walked away towards the Mackenzie Falls set. I heard Sonny call "Bye" and saw Emma wave in return. Then, she went out of sight. Then, Sonny said, "Awww. I've missed her! I can't believe that she's here."

I smirked. "Well, I'm happy that she's here since she's pretty hot, but I can't believe that she even put me in the same sentence as Ed Westwick that English wannabe actor." I finally looked at Sonny, who had a look of disbelief and was rolling her eyes.

"Wow, Chad. Emma is a really great girl and all you saw was her looks and that she likes Ed Westwick more than you. Even though he is an amazing actor and is pretty gorgeous. And that British accent gets me every time." She said with a slight smile on her face and wasn't really looking at me, so she missed the look that must've flashed across my face when she agreed with Emma about that Westwick fool, and I guess that, for some reason that I have no idea about and isn't jealousy, caused the next sentence to come casually out of my mouth. "Yeah. So? I'm sort of thinking she'd be worthy of dating the Chad Dylan Cooper!" Again, that reason, that I have no idea about, caused me to want to make her jealous.

But as far as I could tell, it had no affect on her. She replied, "Really Chad? What makes you think that she wants to be worthy of that?"

I replied, "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could push her in that direction. Besides you still owe me from that fake date, so in exchange for that fake date, you can give me a real one."

I watched her, as she considered this and bit her lip. For some strange reason, I found myself looking at her lips, but I quickly got my thoughts away from that. _What am I doing? I am not allowed to want to kiss a Random. Let alone Sonny! Snap out of it, Cooper. _Then, she finally answered, saying, "Fine. I'll help you, but why do you need my help? Wouldn't the "CDC charm", as you put it, be enough to charm her?"

I said, "Well... Didn't you hear her? She didn't even recognize me at first and likes that Westwick character. If she was a fan, then yeah, it would be easy to whoo her, but she's not, so I need your help. And, as I said earlier, she's hot, so I want at least one date to show her how amazing I am." _I actually really didn't care. I just really needed a distraction from a certain bubbly brunette. The only reason I really said anything was because of what she said about Westwick. As we can all see, this brunette is driving me to do and think crazy things like this and what I was thinking a few minutes ago with her cute. Stupid cute. So luckily this girl is hot and will be able to distract me for a date, but as for the reasons that I stated earlier, I needed Sonny. Ha. Funny. I needed Sonny to help me distract my mind from Sonny. _I looked down at my watch and realized that I needed to get back to set. "Well, anyways, I gotta go, so catch ya later." I winked and clicked at her, leaving towards where Emma left earlier, and leaving Sonny standing there.

A/N: So how'd you guys like Emma? She's already on Team Channy after seeing one of their fights. Will she help them get together? As she has already guessed, Chad is in some denial. We'll see what. Next chapter, we will see how Sonny feels about this. Review and again tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you hated it and have time, tell me why, so I can improve and make the rest of the story better.

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS! Haha. I love that boy.


	3. Girls Night In

A/N: Hey readers!! Here's another chapter! I'm uploading it tonight because I'm probably not going to be able to get on the computer tomorrow. Expect the next chapter on Friday. Also, thanks for the story alerts and for favoriting my story. It means a lot! And thanks are in order for SterlingIsMyKnight and Channyluver7 for reviewing. I'm really happy that you guys love it! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the character. I only own Emma. If Emma wasn't trying to help Chad and Sonny together, I'd ask for her to get Sterling for me. Hehe.

Chapter 3

Sonny POV

As Chad walked away and did his wink and click thing that he always does, I thought that my heart just skipped a beat. _No. I was totally imagining that. That would mean that I like Chad! Nah. That couldn't be right. He's a jerk half the time. _But I couldn't help but think about the conversation, that I had with Chad, after Emma had left as I walked to my dressing room. When Chad had called Emma hot, there was this feeling in my stomach, but it had went away quickly, so I had shook it off. Then, Chad had said that Emma might be worthy to date him, and again the feeling came, but I covered it up by making a witty remark to him. Then, he asked her to help and push Emma to go on a date with him. Since I did still owe him for the fake date, I told him that I would, but the feeling in my stomach was still there. Then, his ego came in but not completely since he needed my help, and then he left. Now I'm here in the dressing room, as I changed for rehearsals, wondering what those feelings mean. The only possible solution that I could think of was that I was jealous... But I couldn't be. That would mean that I like Chad as I said earlier, but seriously that can't be true. But some part in the back of mind wasn't agreeing...

"Sonny? What took you so long? Rehearsals going to start in five minutes." Tawni's voice burst into my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. An old friend of mine is here and surprised me, so I was talking to Chad and her." I explained as I motioned to her for us to get going.

"Chad? Why were you talking to Chad?" Tawni asked. I wasn't exactly expecting her to ask that.

"Well, me and Chad were arguing when my friend interrupted me, so he stuck around to talk. Why do ask?

"Oh, no reason." She said unconvincingly. "So what about your friend?" She added to change the subject. I had no objection to that since I wanted to get of the subject of Chad, anyways.

"Well, her name's Emma. We were friends back in Winsconsin before she moved away with her family."

"Oh another Winsconsin friend..."

"Except this one is trying to make an acting career, but she's guest starring on Mackenzie Falls. Although she's not a snob, she likes Gossip Girl better." I said trying to defend my friend and raise Tawni's sights on her.

"Really? I love Ed Westwick! I need to meet her!" she squealed.

I laughed at her reaction as we got to rehearsals. The boys and Zora were standing on the side in their outfits for another check-it-out girls sketch. Marshall stood up as the girls walked in.

"Oh, good. You girls are here. Now we can start." he said.

Rehearsal went well and really fast. Marshall laughed at the jokes in the sketch. I was in a good mood, and the rehearsals took my mind off things for a while. Finally, we were done and decided to call it a day. I walked back with Tawni to our dressing room to change. After changing, Tawni asked if I wanted to join her and the cast in the prop house, but I declined, so I could rest. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Emma POV

It was late in the afternoon as I headed towards the halls of So Random!. I had been sort of a long day. Chad wasn't totally full out flirting with me, thank goodness, but he was hinting that he might want to go out or something. I don't know what I'm gonna do about this. Today, I was just observing everything around and getting to know my cast. They weren't as bad as they could get, and I have seen that situation, but they weren't the best. They were alright. Portlyn was probably the best there. Tomorrow I plan to ask a few people about Chad and Sonny. Selena and I can't be the only people that have been on this set to notice the way Chad and Sonny act, and if I do find some people, they can help me! And tonight I'm gonna hang with Sonny, to hang and to try to get information. I want to see how her feelings are or how deep in denial she is. I already had called my parents to get permission, so now I have finally reached her room and knocked.

I heard her call, "Come in!"

I opened the door with a smile on my face and said, "Hey Sonny!"

"Hey!" She got up to give me hug, and I hugged her back. "What's up?

"Oh nothing. Just finished up at Mackenzie Falls, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." I said.

"Yeah! That sounds cool! I was just relaxing, so you wanna go to my place?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"K. Let me just get my stuff and call my mom to give her a heads up."

I sat down on the couch that she was sitting on earlier, as she got her stuff and called her mom. After explaining to her mom about what was going on, we headed out. Sonny told me that, since her mom had been on a business trip and had only returned this morning, Tawni had picked her up and brought her to the studio, so we were going to her house in my car. After getting in the car, Sonny told me her address, so I could put it in my gps. Then, we set off.

"I still can't believe you're here!" Sonny excitedly said after a minute or two in the car.

"I know! It's been what? Four years since we've seen each other?"

"Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"So... how was working on the Falls today?" Sonny asked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Ummm.. It was OK. I just sort of got to know everybody. They weren't the best of people, but I'll live." She paused, laughing a bit. _Let's see how she reacts to this._ "Also, Chad has kind of hinted that he might wanna go out or something."

"Really?" Her voice went just a bit higher than usual, so that someone might've not heard it. I did, and at the corner of my eyes I could see that she had a thoughtful look on her face, and she was biting her lip. Back then, it usually meant that she was thinking about something that she was nervous about or didn't want to think about, and I'm pretty sure that habit hasn't died.

"Yeah." I decided to say.

Five minutes later we were at Sonny's house, and we got out of the car. We dropped the subject of Chad for the time being and talked about random stuff. It was mostly about the sketches from So Random! from today. When we got inside, Sonny called for her mom.

Connie Munroe came out into the living room only looking slightly older than she had before I left. "Emma! Oh my gosh! Look at how you've grown! I can't believe you're here!" She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too."

"So how are your parents?"

"They're great! We've finally stopped moving and trying to start an acting career for me."

"Oh! How great! Hey honey!" She looking at Sonny and giving her a hug.

"Hey mom. Is there any food?"

"Yeah. I ordered some pizza after you called. It's in the kitchen."

"K. Thanks, Mom." Sonny said.

So we got some food and decided to watch some TV. There just happened to be a rerun of Gossip Girl, which was the one after Chuck's father died, and Ed Westwick did his part perfectly. We talked about things to catch up with each other's lives. As we reached the end of the episode, I had started wondering about how I was going to bring up Chad. Then, Sonny broke through our silence, but she sounded sort of... reluctant.

"So.. remember what you said about Chad earlier?"

"Yeah?" I asked, excited that she brought him up, but why was she reluctant about it? "Why?"

"Well... would you go out with him if he asked you?" She asked. _Maybe she's trying to get my approval in some way, so I gotta word this carefully._

"Um... He IS cute, but I just don't see myself with a guy like him. Maybe we could be friends, but that's just me." _OK... I think that was good. I said he's cute. I told her that I pretty much don't like him, but I don't hate him or think he's a bad guy. I wouldn't be friends with someone that I didn't like or wouldn't approve of with one of my friends. He's just not for me. He's alll Sonny's. _"Why do you ask?"

"Well... He does sort of wanna go out with you for at least one date." She said.

"Really?" I said calmly, not giving off my emotions because inside I was pretty confused. All she did was nod her head. _What does this mean? I sort of guessed that he wanted to go out with me, so this just proves it. Maybe he's using me to make her jealous or as a distraction from her. I wonder how he asked her. Did he just come out and ask after I left? Or did they talk, and something caused him to ask? I'm not sure about how I'm gonna do this. Hmmm._

"Sonny? How did he ask you this?"

"Well, you had left, and we were talking. It caused me to agree with you about how Ed Westwick is really amazing, then he said that maybe he wanted to go on a date with you, and he needed my help. I only agreed to help him because I owe him. I didn't full out say that he's got a date with you if you don't want to go."

"Ok. Ummm" _As far as I can tell, he had this set up to get her jealous because of what she said about Ed. Wow. That's all it takes to make him jealous, and he might not even know it, so what am I going to. I think that I also know about why Sonny was so reluctant to bring it up. It's either because she doesn't want to force this on me or she doesn't want me to go on this date. Hopefully it's the latter. Ok. Let me ask her something to help get my view on things clearer, but how will I ask this without blowing my cover... Alright. Here goes nothing._

"Well... maybe I can give him a date, but I don't know yet. I need to know him better, but...would YOU be OK with that if I did?" I finally asked as I watched my friend freeze as the question came out of my mouth.

A/N: Oooh. What will Sonny say? She was in denial as well at the beginning of the chapter, but that conversation might've brought those unknown feelings into the clearing. Well we'll find out next chapter. Maybe if I can write the next chapter and get some time on the computer tomorrow, it'll be out then. Or else until Friday.

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	4. Slight Slip Up

A/N: Hey everybody. I kind of have no life right now. I'm just chilling before school starts which is 11 days. *gasp* So I'm trying to update as much as I can before I enter Junior year. I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be able to update like I am now. I already know that I have a bunch of HW the first week alone, so... enough of my rambling. Here's another chapter. It's shorter than the last chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters. *Sniff*

Chapter Four

SPOV

I just stared at Emma as her question sunk in. During the whole conversation about Chad, I hoped, for some reason, that she wasn't interested. She had called him cute, which brought back that unwelcome feeling in my stomach, but otherwise, it seemed like she wasn't interested, which caused me to sigh in relief. But, then, she said that she might give him a date probably with clear and friendly intentions going, hopefully, but what if she walks out of the date thinking that maybe she could give him another shot in a real date. Wait! What do I care if they go out or not? It's as if I'm getting jealous of her. I mean it's just Chad. Maybe that's why she's asking... for permission. But that would mean that she thinks that I like him. Which I totally don't... I think.

"Why would you ask if I was OK with it? Why wouldn't I be?" I finally ask. I notice that I'm kind of nervous.

Emma POV

_Dang it! She asked. I was hoping that she wouldn't. What do I say? Wait. I think I got something. Hopefully, she buys it. _"Well, I'm one of your old friends. We haven't talked in a few years, and we just started to catch up with each other's lives, so I didn't want to make you mad-"

"Why would I be mad?" she interrupted suddenly. "Unless you think that I like Chad which I don't!"

_Internal gasp! _"Wait. What? I wasn't going to say that!" I acted confuse, but inside I was giddy with excitement. _I didn't even plan this, but I guess my words made her say it_. _She tried denying something that I wasn't going to even accuse her of... yet, but she was also denying it to herself since her voice went higher, and it was obvious. Time to put my acting skills to work to get more out of her._

"You weren't going to say that?" She asked. She looks completely stunned.

"No. I was going to say that I didn't want to get you mad because he's on your rival show. He's your enemy. I didn't want to go out with your enemy and offend you." I said it as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't the best excuse, but Selena thinks that this might be another reason for them not to go out. Their castmates may not like it, but I'm not sure. Whatever. I'll figure that out tomorrow.

"Oh." Is all she says. She still looks completely surprised that she said that because she's realized that I wasn't even going to say that. Maybe she thinks that she's given herself away. I think I got it though. She does like him, but she's in denial. I know this girl. She was one of my best friends, and she hasn't changed much. Hollywood hasn't taken it effect on her, yet. I'm pretty sure that, when she thought that I was going to accuse her of it, she tried to deny it before I even could. She used to do that all the time before I moved. Whenever I tried to accuse her of liking a boy, she would deny it with her voice going octaves higher than what it really is, just like right now. If we were like we were back then, and I knew better about what was going on between thime, I probably really would've accused her. Now, she's probably hoping that I don't know her as well as I did back then. Well, with this new information, hopefully, I can get the truth out of her soon.

SPOV

I can't believe I just said that! She wasn't even going to accuse me of that! It just sounded like back then when we would talk about boys and she would accuse me of liking certain ones, so I had to deny it before it could come out. Man did that backfire. Hopefully she doesn't notice anything because now I have some damage control.

"But you're on Mackenzie Falls. It's ok to go out with a castmate." Even though, deeply, I knew that I didn't want that.

"I'm only a guest star, though. It will only be for a short time that he's my costar. After that, you'll still hopefully be my friend, and an enemy of my friend is my enemy." She said with a smile.

"Of course, you'll still be my friend. We're living in the same city, again. Maybe one of your guest starring jobs can be on So Random!" I said, laughing.

She was laughing. Then, she said, "Why'd you think that I was gonna say that you liked Chad?"

_Darn. I was hoping that she wasn't going to ask that. _"Well, it just sounded like you were going to say it like how you use to accuse me, so I wanted to save you the trouble." I bit my lip. A sign for me that means that I don't like this situation pretty much. I hope she doesn't remember.

If she does, she didn't say anything about it. All she said was "Sorry it kind of did, but, nah, it's just that why would I socialize with someone who infuriates you to no extent, who is your sworn enemy, rival, and someone who are to hate because of a rivalry? I'll be nice to him for now because I have to work with him, but after, he can be enemy number one." _Ugh. Now that I thought about it, associating all this hate with Chad didn't mix well with me._

"I don't hate him, Em. Yeah, he does infuriate me to no end, but sometimes he shows me that he doesn't deserve for me to hate him." Then, I start to think of all the things that Chad has done, and Emma doesn't interrupt me. While in these thoughts, I miss the slight smile that was on her face. I just thought my first good memory about Chad when he offered to me that he would take me to the doctor for my "broken" ankle. Then, he had complemented me on my acting skills. I thought of the memories in between to last week when he gave us our prop house and gave us all gifts. He had also gave me a written out apology to me. Then, I remembered this morning when I first felt those unknown feelings in my stomach which reminded me of the task on hand- to help Chad get a date with Emma. I had to get back to business.

"So would you go on a date with him?" I asked.

She sighed, "I don't know yet, but it will be most likely as friends. We can just hang out. That should be good enough for him."

We dropped the subject for now. We turned back to the TV and realized that the news was on, so we talked and laughed about stuff when Emma decided to go.

"Well, I gotta go. Mom said don't be out too late, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definately." I said with a smile on my face.

"K. Bye Connie!" she called out.

"Bye Emma!" We heard her call out.

"See ya, Sonny." She said as she closed the door.

Once she left, I went to go freshen up for bed, then I went to say goodnight to my mom before heading to bed. For awhile, I stayed up thinking about what happened today and fell asleep having dreams about a certain blonde with blue eyes that I wouldn't remember in the morning.

A/N: Emma knows Sonny pretty well, huh? Sorry there hasn't been much Chad, but there's been a lot of talk, right? Yeah. Not good enough. I know. Well, Chad will definately be in the next chapter which I don't know when will be up.

I finally rented 17 Again, and I couldn't watch it tonight since my mom is asleep in the room which has the only dvd player in the house, so I'm watching it tomorrow and updating tonight. I'll be one of those girls squealing for Sterling not Zac. Zac's not bad. Sterling's just better in my opinion.

I also watched the new episode of SWAC online in ENGLISH. Sonnycentral posted it on twitter. Don't wanna spoil you if you haven't seen it, but it's got some pretty memorable Channy moments. :)

I also am thinking of posting my first song-fic soon. Its a Demi song- Everything You're Not, so keep an eye out for it.

Enough of my babbling,

For Now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS.


	5. Talk With Portlyn

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I was going to update last night, but with the new episode, I didn't get to finish writing it. I'm giving you guys two chapters as well today, so I hope you like it! It was one chapter, but it was getting too long, so I cut it. Also, I'd like to thank Klutsy-Side-of-Alice, Omgiitsmehfoos, SterlingIsMyKnight, Harryfan94, Channyluver7, and Literati Lover for all reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. Also to all of the people who favorited my story or put it on alert. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters. *sigh*

Chapter Five

Emma POV

Hmmm... So much to do today... I was getting out of my car to head towards the Mackenzie Falls set. I was so excited about what I figured out last night which I'm pretty sure is true. One high point was, when I accused her of actually _hating_ him, she couldn't say she did and said that he didn't deserve for her to hate him sometimes. I'm gonna have to find out what he did. Then, she had a look as if she were remembering all of those times. She totally fazed out on me! I'm pretty sure that I'm bringing these feelings to the surface, and she's just denying it... for now. Well, as planned, today, I am going to approach Chad and Sonny's friends to see what they thought about those two and their bickering. Maybe get some info on the two of them. Hopefully the rivalry won't hold their friends back from helping these two. _Ooh. There's Chad and Portlyn. Hopefully, Chad will leave, and I can talk to Portlyn._ I walk up to the two of them to start my daily work.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, Emma." Portlyn says.

"Hey," is what Chad says with a flirting edge on it, but I ignore it.

"So what's up for today?' I ask.

Chad answers, "Well, I'm about to go shoot a scene with Ferguson because our characters are fighting over your character because Skylar's character set us up." _Yes. He's about to leave. I bet many girls don't get excited about that with him. _"Then, sometime after lunch, me and you have a scene together." He ends, eyeing me. I notice there is a slight sparkle in his eyes again, but _nothing_ compared to the one that was there when he fought with Sonny. _Aww. She brings the real sparkle in his eyes._ I fight to keep the smile off my face, so it doesn't seem like I'm encouraging him.

"K." Is all I say. _Now go, so I can talk to Portlyn and get some basics on how you like Sonny._

But he ended up staying a few more minutes to talk with me and Portlyn. He doesn't have that same intensity as he does around Sonny. Hmmm.

Chad looked down at his watch. "Well, I can't stall much longer because I just wanna get this scene over with. Well, later." He walked off.

I look at Portlyn and try to figure out what to say.

"So... Portlyn... um... when I had went to say hi to Sonny yesterday and surprise her to tell her that I was here, Chad was there too- that's where we met- and before I interrupted to say hi they were arguing which included the words like "Fine!" and "Good!". What's that all about?"

"They were arguing again?" I nodded to her question and heard her mumble something which included something which included something that sounded like "typical" and "in denial," and I had a feeling that Portlyn was going to be a great help. "Well, that was one of their daily fights that they had. Gets pretty annoying, actually." Then, Portlyn eyes me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I was kind of wondering what you thought of them? Like what do you think it means?" I asked slowly.

Portlyn had a smirk on her face. "Ok. People might think I'm stupid, but I'm pretty sure that statement has two possible meanings. You're either trying to see if Chad is somehow taken, or you know something that those two are too oblivious to notice. But since you're Sonny's friend, I'm thinking it's the latter. It will also explain about why you haven't been over Chad."

"What do you mean about how I haven't been all over Chad?"

"Well, usually, whenever Chad shows interest in a girl, no matter how minor or big, they practically throw themselves at him, and, when you didn't, I was wondering about why you haven't been. He was giving hints all day yesterday. Now I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're already on Team Channy after seeing one of their fights, huh?"

"Channy?" _What in the world- oh wait..._ "You mean Chad and Sonny's names together?"

"Yep. They have their own celebrity couple name, but they don't know it." She replied with a smile.

"I like that." _I truly did. So cute. _"Wait. Why do you guys have a name for it?"

"Because practically everyone here at the Falls know that Sonny and Chad like each other. That's why their fights are sooo annoying because we're pretty sure that's their way of both hiding their feelings behind the fights and releasing all their _tension_." _Yay! They think the same thing! They might be hard to get together, but Chad and Sonny pretty much make it easier for me to gain allies. _"They are practically screaming "Kiss me because I like you!" with their fights. I'm pretty sure that Sonny's cast thinks the same thing because once they witness a fight, we see waht is probably on our faces-an annoyed knowing look, but we're not sure since we don't talke to them." she concluded.

"So everyone practically knows... besides them." I pondered.

"Yeah," she said. "They're both so stubborn trying to deny it to themselves..." She looked at me again. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Sonny is an old friend, a really good one, so I wanted to help get them together because I know that she needs a push with this one especially after what Selena said."

"You know Selena?" I nod. "This explains a lot about everything. Selena really tried with those two, but they don't want to accept it. But she worked alone and didn't know them really well personally, and I think that you have a shot. You know Sonny and how she thinks, and I have a feeling that you could gain Chad's trust as a friend. We just gotta keep his flirting at bay." She pauses. "I want in."

I look at her "Really?"

She nods. "I can help. I know Chad. I've been working with him for awhile. I can tell you what I know, and we can devise a plan that will work besides just telling them that they like each other. Something that will lead them to each other. I'm pretty sure my cast will help. They'll do _anything _to get them to stop fighting."

"Sounds good. Can you give me a preview to what I'm going to hear about them?"

"Like how Chad had _never_ cared before Sonny came along."

"Really?"

"Yep." Portlyn nods. "It's mostly for Sonny as far as I can tell, but he's even a bit nicer to us. I've been working with him long enough to see that he's changing."

I grinned at her. This is good. I know Sonny pretty well, and now I've got someone who knows Chad pretty well. Now I've got to go talk to someone on So Random!. There is probably some stuff that Falls people don't know about. "OK, so it's almost lunch, so I guess that we should go meet up with the cast and head over to the cafeteria. At lunch, I will get Sonny to introduce me to her cast, and later, i will talk to them."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll definately need the Randoms to get these two together." She agreed.

"Alright. Well, I'll text you later, and if I get So Random on Team Channy, then we'll have a meeting to talk about everything probably tonight if I get them on our team fast enough." I told her.

"I'll tell the cast about what's going on when you're shooting your scene with Chad, so he doesn't have a chance of overhearing it."

"Good. Let's go." I say.

A/N: Emma's got the Falls cast helping her now. Will the Randoms be so eager to help? The chapter will be up later today after I'm done typing it up.

The episode was fantastic to watch again. Some of my favorite Channy moments

"Chad: Who is this? Tawni: The love of my life! Chad: Then, why is she KISSING him? Tawni: I don't know!!" Gotta love a jealous Chad. Then,

Chad: I got a weird call from Sonny, and I heard screaming and crushing metal, so I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over here.

Chad... I love him.

Also, the songfic that I was talking about last chapter. It's up if you want to check it out. It's called Everything You're Not.

For Now,

Peace Out Suckas!


	6. Talk With Tawni

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't update last night like I said, but my mom made me get off the computer. I need my own computer. Anyways, let's see if So Random wants to bring Sonny and Chad together. This chapter is pretty lengthy which is why I split this and last chapter. Also I thought it flowed better this way. I'd like to thank SterlingIsMyKnight, Channyluver7, Ellie419, and The Essentials Tiger for reviewing. This is dedicated to you. As well as for everyone who favorited and put my story on alert.

Disclaimer: In the last day, I've gained Sonny with a Chance... not. All I can do is buy the DVD when it comes out.

Chapter 6

Emma POV

As we arrived at the cafeteria, I strode in next to Chad and Portlyn with the cast following us. I observed the cafeteria. Sonny and her cast were sitting at a table laughing, probably at a joke someone made. I also noticed the food that they were supposed to be eating but were just picking at, sort of. It looked _disgusting._ I couldn't believe that they had to eat it. Portlyn had told me that we didn't have to eat the cafeteria food because the food was so bad and we were on Mackenzie Falls. I didn't think that it would be that bad but was I wrong. I wondered if I could give them some of ours, and maybe get them to trust us. If we were planning to work with them, and I didn't want Sonny eating that.

I pulled Portlyn aside, "Hey Portlyn." She nodded. "Can I give some good food to the So Random! cast? Maybe to soften them up before we offer to work together?"

She scrunched up her nose in thought. I knew that being nice to the So Random cast was hard for her because of the feud, but they'll have to get over it for awhile. "Fine, but you do it because if I do it with you then Chad will get suspicious. Also do it after you've sat with Chad a while. Let him try his charm on you, so Sonny can see, but sort of brush him off without completely offending him, so she doesn't think you're betraying her or anything. I'll be observing Sonny and texting you what I see which will also give the appearance that you're not interested when you answer your texts." Portlyn was really getting into this. She had already known about what Chad had asked Sonny. He had told her, and I had filled her in on what I thought about it when we were heading to meet up with Chad. "Then, go get their food and get them to warm up to us all"

"Ok. Let's get some food. All this planning to set those two up have made me hungry." We laughed at that.

* * *

I was sitting next to Chad and enduring his flirting. It was flattering even I had to admit, but again, I know he's not for me. Even if he doesn't know it, everyone else knows that his heart is slowly starting to belong to someone else _*cough* Sonny *cough._ Ahem. Anyways, I just shrug him off. At least he didn't go as far as to put his arm around me. I didn't want to physically deny him because i didnt' want to be on his bad side. Portlyn was texting me on what Sonny was doing. She even caught her glancing over here. Whenever I was checking them, I caught Chad looking over there. I grinned.

After ten minutes, I decided to go give So Random! their meals. I excused myself from my cast and went over to Brenda to tell her to have five extra steaks ready for me when I call for her. She agreed and went off to get them quickly. Then, I strode over to the So Random table where most of their food still was.

"Hi Sonny!" I said. I notice that, even though she gave a bright smile, it seemed a bit forced.

Sonny POV

As I had watched Emma sit next to Chad, I couldn't help but get that feeling in my stomach. I'm pretty sure that I know what that feeling means, but I can't be feeling it. I refuse to because it's Chad! But seeing him flirt with Emma just... Ugh. Stupid Chad. At least Emma was just shrugging him off. As far as I can tell, she _really _isn't interested in him. Any other girl would've been all over him already and paying 100 percent of their attention on him, but she's been texting someone, so she's been barely paying attention. Now she's approaching. Act normal.

"Hi Sonny!" She says, and I look up and give her a kind of forced smile. I'm not mad at her. Chad's just messing with my head again. Chad. That boy just infuriates me.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say hi and meet your cast because I've always loved this show. And I want to give you guys a surprise." She says with a smile. _I wonder what the surprise is._

Bringing out my bubbly personality, I introduce my friends. "Ok. Well, there's Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni." They had all brought their hands up when introduced with full enthusiasm except for Tawni. She barely brought it out and had a somewhat glare when she looked at Emma._ What's up with her? She's barely met her, and she already doesn't like her. It's not like Emma's trying to steal Tawni's spotlight. I thought she would want to meet Emma. She seemed excited yesterday. I'll ask her later._

It seemed like Emma had noticed as well because her wave to Tawni was somewhat nervous.

Then, Nico spoke up.

"Sonny told us that you're not as bad as the regular Falls castmates. Is that true?" Of course, you could tell that he was sort of flirting. Typical Nico. _Better him than- Wait! I'm not going to finish that thought._

"I guess that I'm not, but my castmates are as bad as you think, I think."

"Really?" Nico asks as the cast and I exchanged looks.

"Really." She says with a smile. "And to prove it." She looks toward the food line. "Brenda?" Then, Brenda brought out with a couple other cooks five silver platters, and they put it out in front of each of us. I look over at Chad to see if he had anything to do with this. Apparantly neither he or his castmates had any idea that she was doing this except for Portlyn. She was texting someone and looked somewhat bored. She looked at Chad and told him something, and he seemed to calm down and looked back at us.

Before I could get caught looking, I turned back to my delicious looking steak. "Wow. Thanks Emma!" I said.

"No problem. Just a peace offering from me and a few of the Falls members."

For a second, I hoped that Chad was one of those members, but that hope was soon squashed as I thought about it. If he wanted to give me a peace offering, he could've gave it to me yesterday. Also, it didn't look like he knew that there was a peace offering between the shows. Actually who else would it be... I can only think of Portlyn because she didn't seem surprised about it. I decided to think about it later because I'm hungry.

I took a bite. "Man, these are delicious." Everyone muttered in agreement, even Tawni, but still everytime she looked at Emma there was still a glare on her face.

"Well, guys. Hope you enjoy. Nice meeting you all. I'll just be heading back."

As she walked away, we all called out' "Bye!"

So the end of lunch turned out OK. Emma was still sitting next to Chad, but they were barely paying attention to each other. Since she sat there, he had only talked to her once she sat down probably to ask about the food, but she shrugged it off. Now he's talking to the cast, and she's still texting someone. Five minutes after Emma left, Tawni got up.

"Well, I'm going to head to the dressing room. I need to make sure that I didn't get any steak on my clothes." It looked like she just wanted to get out of here, and since no one else was finished, none of us accompanied her. We told her bye, and she walked off. I barely noticed that Emma's eyes followed her out. Then, a minute or two later, she excused herself from her cast and walked out as well.

Tawni POV

I walked over to Sonny and I's dressing room. The steak was delicious, but I wonder what's up that Emma came over to our table to offer us steaks. She could've just gave one to Sonny, and then to say that it was a peace offering? I don't know. And the way she was hanging on to Chad Dylan Pooper was typical for a girl, but she's Sonny's friend! Supposedly a close one. It's not like I care or anything, but Sonny had said that Emma had first said hi to her by interrupting one of their fights that really are one of the clues to saying that they like each other. I can tell that they like each other even when I'm trying to ignore it because we, as the So Random! cast, should not be fraternizing with the enemy, as the Mackenzie Falls cast. She should be able to tell that they like each other since they are soooo obvious about how they feel with each other that they just need to get together! Like last week with his gift to her, she was seriously blushing and gushing at him, and he was all nervous and shy (since when does he get like that? Since Sonny came that's when!) I was seriously about to barf, but I couldn't ruin the outfit that I was wearing or smear my loco moco chapstick! It's seriously not like I care, but I'm tired of their fights, and Chad needs to stop bursting in to annoy Sonny because it annoys me too! And I know that I'm right. The rest of the cast agrees with me, and since when is Tawni Hart never right? Anyways if Emma going to take Chad away from Sonny, it's going to break Sonny's heart. And again Tawni Hart does NOT do vacuuming. Sonny already looked a little down after lunch started. She was a ball of sunshine all morning! This vacuuming thing wasn't going to be fun.

I'm finally in my part of the dressing with the door closed and sitting in front of my vanity mirror. I look annoyed- and of course _pretty!!_ But seriously all this thinking about Sonny, Chad, and Emma is tiring. Then, there was a knock on my door. _That can't be Sonny. She still had like half a steak left. I only ate mine so fast, so I could get out of there._ I walked up to the door, and I saw the problem of the morning in my eyes. Emma.

"Oh you." It was calm, but I added a bit of venom in it. "What are you doing here? Sonny's still eating."

"That's ok because I wanted to talk to you about some things anyways?" She responded as if I wasn't talking to her like she was them scum I found on my shoe. I looked over calmly.

"Fine. Come in only because you gave me a steak." I sat back on my vanity chair, and she sat down on Sonny's usual chair.

"First, Tawni, I wanted to know about what I did to upset you." _She did catch on! If she caught on to that then she should be able to catch on to other things that concern a certain friend of hers_.

"I thought you were Sonny's friend?" _I was going to be straight out on this. Because I wanted to get this _concern_ thing over with. Also before Sonny came and saw me caring. _

"I-I am. Why did you think that I wasn't?" She looked confused.

_Was I going to have to explain this slowly?_ "If you were Sonny's friend then you wouldn't be practically hanging off of Chad." She had a confused face on, and I continued before she could interrupt. "Striding in the cafeteria with Chad. Sitting next to him and flirting. At first, I thought you were another girlfriend as a guest star, but then I realized that there were no other new faces and figured out that you are Sonny's friend. But seriously how can you like him?"

She gave me a look that I couldn't read and said, "I'm not agreeing to all of what you just said, but why does it matter if I do? Why does it matter because I'm Sonny's friend?"

_I really was going to have to explain this slowly._ "Are you serious? Sonny told me that yesterday when you said hi that you had seen one of their fights. If you were her friend, you could obviously tell that those two are crazy about each other, and you wouldn't be trying to get with Chad."

She just looked at me after I said this. Then, she started laughing. _Why is she laughing?_

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you've totally got it wrong. I do NOT like Chad at all! Yeah, _he _was flirting with me, but I was just brushing it off. This is actually the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about. Chad and Sonny."

"Oh." _I need to cover myself. Since when am I wrong? But I think she does know that they like each other._ I laugh. "Well, it wasn't that I cared or anything. Just that I didn't want to take care of Sonny when her heart breaks after seeing you and Chad together. Because Tawni Hart does not vacuum after broken hearts."

She just looked at me before saying, "OK." as if she didn't believe me. She should because Tawni Hart does not do caring either.

I decided to get on the topic of Sonny and Chad. "So you could tell that they like each other?"

"Yeah. Like you said just one fight is enough to know. I had wanted to ask you about what you thought of them-you obviously think that they like each other."

"Yep. So... why do you wanna know? Are you trying to do something about it?"

"I'm trying to get them together. I've already got Portlyn, and she's pretty sure that the rest of the cast will help because they all want to stop their bickering. And I was wondering that maybe you wanted to help?"

I pondered it for a moment. These two really just need to get together, and here's an oppurtunity to help them but working with Mackenzie Falls? These two are making all of us do things that we wouldn't normally do. "Ok I'm in only because I want their bickering to stop as well. It's annoying. The rest of my cast will want in as well. We've been wondering about how to get them together since even Nico and Grady noticed it as well. They're just so obvious about it. We're really going to work with your cast?"

"They're willing to. That was what I meant about the peace offering with the steak, sort of. They don't know yet, but Portlyn does. She agreed with it. So do you take it?"

"Sure... We need to meet up because I know that you need to know about what goes on around those two."

"Yeah. I was thinking tonight after we're all done for the day."

"That'll work. And how about this?" I was thinking of a plan already. "How about we both send Sonny and Chad to go meet with the directors to distract them for a bit, and we all head out. Have them come back and wonder where we all went...which will eventually lead them to each other especially since they haven't talked to each other today." I was getting wayyy into this.

She looked at me approvingly. "Sounds like a plan. Here's my number, so we can be in contact."

We exchanged numbers and decided to meet at her house because it wasn't that far. I lived closer to Sonny. She said goodbye and headed out. I was starting to get a headache. Those two will be the death of me. Better get an asprin and wait for Sonny.

Emma POV

I left Tawni and Sonny's dressing room to head towards the Mackenzie Falls set. Everything was working out well, but I figured that this was the easy part. I got my phone and texted Portlyn:

_So Random! cast is in. We'll meet at my house after we're done for the day._

_We'll distract Chad while they distract Sonny, leaving us with a way to leave._

_Also, causing them to wonder where we all are most likely leading them to each other._

_-Emma_

I closed my phone and grinned. Tonight we start to plan.

A/N: I don't really like how I ended it but whatever. I hope that I got Tawni's character right. Tell me if I didn't. Next chapter is everyone meeting up to tell Emma all the stories that they know about the two and plan. I'll try to write today.

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!


	7. Making A Plan

A/N: Ok if someone feels completely guilty about not updating their story for about three months, raise your hand. *guiltily raises hand* Yeah, I'm _really_ sorry about that, but procrastination for school took over my life even before it started. Then, when school actually started, everything just took over. From AP classes to constant choir practices and concerts. I haven't even watched the most recent SWAC episodes! Ugh. I need to catch up. I also wasn't sure how to get this chapter. But you can thank Fluffness for getting me to just finish this chapter and post it even if it is a few weeks late since she asked. Also I'd like to thank the EllietheDisneyFreak, TwilightLuver2k40, SterlingIsMyKnight, xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx, The Essentials Tiger, lalawriter2000, Fluffness, and Emmett's My Monkey Man and for the people who favorite. Again sorry guys for the long wait and author's note.

Disclaimer: No, during my long time away I didn't acquire Sonny With A Chance. I wish.

Chapter 7: The Plan

Emma POV

It was finally the end of the day, and I had accomplished so much today! I got the shows to put their rivalry aside for the sake of their friends. Portlyn had told me between shooting scenes in private that she had told her cast about what was going on, and they had easily agreed.

I was about to leave for home. I had given Tawni and Portlyn the directions to get to my house. Their casts would leave sometime after me then the girls would each distract Sonny and Chad and follow everyone out.

I looked at my cell. It was nearing 6:30, so I guess that I should head out. I got the stuff that I needed at home and headed out of the guest star dressing room. Walking casually but a bit quickly through the studio. I finally reached the parking lot and rushed to my car, threw my stuff in, and awaited the coming night...

Tawni POV

Ok. My part of this "plan" was about to take effect soon. Emma was suppose to have already left. Now i had to send my cast away sneakily. As far as Sonny knew, we were having a movie night at the Prop House, but the rest of the cast knew better. We knew that we probably wouldn't be watching movies tonight, and, if we knew Chad and Sonny as well as we thought we did, Sonny wouldn't watch one either. To get the plan going we set up a movie night and keep Sonny here while we went to meet up with Emma and the Falls. And hopefully Chad has at least _some_ worthiness to us and comes over here like we expect him to.

Well, now my cast and I are in the prop house. Nico, Grady, and Zora (wait... not Zora. I guess she's in the vents or something and has already left. We never know with that crazy little girl) were waiting to go 'get snacks' and go to Emma's house with the address I gave them. Hopefully Sonny doesn't get too suspicious because then that's too much work to deal with. And this is enough work for me!

Sonny was sitting in her comfy, but not so cute, clothes to watch the movies, and was trying to decide which one of the movies that she will watch first. We told her we would watch whatever movie that she wanted because she is probably going to be the only one who will watch it. I think she a little suspicious at that because usually when we have movie nights, I always choose the movie.

"Ok. We're going to watch 17 Again," Sonny said. Hmm... with Zac Efron. The guy that Chad supposedly hates. And another guy who looks a lot like Chad. "I love Sterling Knight and of course Zac Efron!" Yeah like you don't know that, if Chad ever saw you watching this, he'd probably go all beserk. "So I've been _dying_ to watch it!"

"K. That's cool," I said with a smile on my face. I actually wouldn't mind watching this movie if I was staying, but for once I was going to... _care..._ *shudders*. Now to get the others out. " You ready guys?" I asked Nico and Grady with a pointed look on my face which was their cue to leave.

"Ye-," Grady started. Then, Nico cut him off with a look and said, "Wait. We forgot the snacks back in the cafeteria." He finished with another look to Grady.

Grady_ then_ got a look of realization on his face and said, "Right...." Of course, he forgot. Boys.

"So we'll go get them, You guys go ahead and start the movie. We'll be back."

Sonny didn't seem to suspect anything. As always, she gave them a bright, _Sonny_, smile, said ok, and started setting up he movie which left the boys free to go.

I turned to look at them with a flip of my hair and gave a look that said "Get going!" which sent them hurrying out the room.

I looked back at Sonny, and the TV was already at the DVD menu. She pressed play and came to the couch where I sat. I was going to give the boys a few minutes before I set off. Hopefully all this _caring_ stuff was worth it, and Sonny and Chad finally get it through their heads that they are meant to be together! And _I'll_ finally have time for myself rather than listening to their unresolved tension.

For a couple of minutes we watched Zac play basketball shirtless then that cheer that happens. Just as his girlfriend was telling him that she's pregnant, and I was wondering when I should leave, Sonny spoke.

"How'd you like Emma?"

I looked at her, confused and pretty, of course. Does she know anything? Wait, Tawni. Don't freak out or anything. She might not suspect a thing. Don't lose your cool! "She seems fun. Nice."

She looked at the TV with a thoughtful expression. "Oh. I thought that you hated her something because you were like glaring at her earlier."

She caught that? I was being really obvious, I guess. Well time to cover up. "Well, she seemed to get along with the Falls cast really well, so I wasn't sure if she was like them, but then she gave us steaks, and I realized that I must be wrong." Really it was after a conversation with her, but I can't let Sonny know that.

"That's good because she is a really sweet girl," she said with a smile. Then, she started looking around and said, "Where are Nico and Grady with that food? I'm getting hungry."

Time to go. "Not sure. They probably didn't want to watch Sterling and Zac and are avoiding the prop house. I'll go get them."

Sonny started to get up and get the remote, "Do you want me to come with you?"

I looked at her and quickly said, "No! It's ok. Just keep watching Sterling and Zac." Please stay!!!

She looked at me, then the TV and when she looked at me again, I said, "Really. Stay. I'll be back." Such a good person.

She shrugged and said, "K. I'm hungry, so hurry."

"All right," Then, I sped out of the room after she resumed the movie. _Hopefully Chad will distract her from that._

I quickly got to the parking lot and saw that Nico and Grady's cars were gone s well as the Mackenzie Falls cast's cars. I quickly went to my pink convertible with the directions I stored in the car earlier and set to Emma's house.

Portlyn POV

I finally got a text from Emma.

"At home you can come over.

-Emma"

I was sitting in Marta's dressing room with the cast getting ready to go. The plan was that I was suppose to hang out with Chad because contrary to popular belief that Chad and I were just castmates, I was in love with him, and he thinks that I was completely stupid, and I did have once a crush on him, but I got over that after I realized that I only saw him like a brother, and he sees me in that way too. Also, he knows that I'm not really stupid. I'm actually smart- not genius smart because I do have my moments but smart. I just got that label early in my career, and I never bothered to change it. Let the press think what they want. So yeah now we're pretty close and pretty much best friends, so I know what's good for him. Anyways so I told him that we were hanging, but instead I'm leaving with my cast to go to Emma's. I'll text him saying him that I have to do something before we hang out, so he'll won't leave the studios, but hopefully he'll get bored and go see if Sonny is still here which she will be. Being Chad's best friend helps because he has become pretty predictable to me now. With the cover up of being bored, he'll really go to see her and have that daily flirt fest that they have which is pretty much driving everyone up the walls. At least we won't be here to see it. And maybe along with their flirt fest, they'll actually let themselves go, talk, and _maybe_ get to know each other because neither of their casts will be there watching their every move. Well, who knows? Even though Chad hasn't told me that he likes Sonny, his actions really give him away to me, so all this is going to be worth it. They just need to get together.... _Woah I've been sitting here for the past 3 minutes...._ I shook myself out of it. As I started to text Chad, I spoke to my cast.

"Ok guys that was her, so you guys can go, and I'll go the backway, so Chad doesn't get in my way. If he sees me, he might just drag me to go hang out with him." They all nodded, got their stuff, and left. I looked around the room to make sure that I didn't leave anything and left the room-going the longer way out of our studio which doesn't pass Chad's dressing room. I made my way out quickly but quietly, and luckily I didn't meet Chad. I made it outside, and saw my cast's cars were all gone already. I set towards Emma's house with the directions I gave them. I got in my car and left towards Emma's house.

Emma POV

I was at my house waiting for both casts to get here. I hoped that Sonny and Chad would have some time together which could push them in the right direction. I'm hoping that they will figure it out on their own, but, since they're too hard headed to see it, we'll at least send them on that path. I just know the option that is not available is plain out telling them that they like each other because Selena already tried that obviously we can see that plan didn't work out that well or else I wouldn't have to do this.

Suddenly a doorbell rang throughout the house and broke me out of my thoughts. I heard my mom's high heels going towards the area of the door, and I left he room to follow her to the door. She and my dad were going out for the night which left me with the casts. She was just waiting for my dad to finished getting ready. As I entered the hallway leading towards the door, I saw my mom opening the door which revealed Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"Hello," my mom said politely. "I'm Emma's mom."

"Hi."

I decided to reveal myself. "Hey guys."

They looked at me. Nico said, "Hey Emma!"

"Hey Nico! Well come on in." I led them into the house and then to the sitting room where plenty of chairs were for everyone to sit. "So make yourselves comfortable, and-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and I heard steps coming down from upstairs which were probably my dad's. "Just a sec."

Again my mom was already at the door while my dad was getting his stuff to go. I saw that the Mackenzie Falls cast was there minus Portlyn.

"He guys! Some of the Randoms are here, so you can go to the sitting room down the hall." They all came in, and I saw another car pull up. I stayed to welcome the person in who I recognized was Portlyn as she exited her car.

"Hey Portlyn," I called out.

"Hey!" She called back. As she approached the door, she said, "Sorry, it took awhile. I had to make sure that Chad didn't catch me sneaking out."

"No problem. Your cast just got here, and Tawni's not here yet." I noticed that my parents were waiting to talk to me. "Well just go to the sitting room down the hall. I'm going to talk to my parents and wait for Tawni." She nodded and headed towards the room.

After Portlyn was in the sitting room, my mom spoke.

"Well hon. Have fun. Be careful. We'll be back later. Will they still be here?"

"Probably not. They can't stay here very long."

"K. Well dinner's ready in the oven. You can heat it up."

"Thanks. Love you two."

"We love you too."

They opened the door which just happened to reveal Tawni.

"Hi!"

"Hey Tawni. Everyone's waiting in the sitting room down the hall. I'll be there in a sec."

She nodded and left while I gave my final goodbyes to my parents and closed the door after them. Then, the two casts were perfectly separated with them either pointedly looking away or glaring. _*sigh*_ I hope they can put this rivalry aside for this time or else they'll end up killing eac other.

"Guys!" They all looked at me. "Hey! Well before we start we're going to get some things straight like to make sure of the fac that we're all going to peacefully work together to get Chad and Sonny together. Right?"

They kind of just stared at me for a second like I was crazy or something then the Macckenzie Falls cast looked at Portlyn, and the So Random! cast looked at Tawni as if they were asking for what to say. Tawni and Portlyn looked at their casts, then quickly looked at each other before turning back to look at me.

"Fine. If that's the way to get them together, we'll do it." Tawni said.

Portlyn looked at her cast again before replying. "We will too."

I smiled. "Good. Well tonight is for us to discuss them and the plan we are going to come up with. It has already kind of started. We left them alone, and-"

"They will probably end up spending the time that we're gone together." Portlyn finished. "Hopefully connecting. Chad will stay. I already sent Chad a text saying I had to finish something, but I'll be back soon. He'll probably get bored and look for Sonny because as far as I know he hasn't seen her today and had their flirt fest."

"Good. What about Sonny?" I asked Tawni.

"She's watching 17 Again thinking we went to get snacks. Hopefully Chad will be there in time before she realizes that we've been gone a bit too long to be just getting snacks." Tawni replied.

"Sounds good. I'm curious. Besides their flirt fests, what else gave them away? Obviously there has to be something more to make these two casts to have a truce."

The two casts gave each other a look then looked at Tawni.

Tawni said, "Well, one time he _tried_ to help her by breaking up Marshall and our teacher, Ms. Bitterman even though he _never_ helps us at So Random."

Zora said, "He somewhat helped her with Dakota, Mr. Condor's evil little girl, even though he just wanted to get in our club, but knowing him he could've tried to manipulate his way out."

(Nico) "Also at the secret prom he gave her a dance after everyone left because she really didn't have any fun. I only saw them because I forgot something, but when I came back with the cast, they were dancing weird."

(Grady) "He also calls her by her name, but he never calls us by ours."

(Marta) "Also when he brought her over to our show. He says it was for our show's own good, but he's not that good of an actor for him to be able to convince her to come to our show. We all saw that look that he gave her to convince her."

(Tawni) "Then he gave her that fake date to get back at James, but it convinced him enough even fake. And he gave her that audition even though it turned out to be fake, but he didn't know. And not too long before you came he tried to get our prop house, but after we got it back, he gave her a picture of himself which had an apology from him! Chad saying sorry is big! Then they got these looks on their faces which made me practically gag from all the affection that they were giving each other."

(Portlyn) "Also that thing with Selena which you probably already know, but when Selena kissed Chad, the look on Sonny's face was one event to convince me. It _totally_ gave her away. But I was pretty much convinced from the moment they met because of the first time that had shown that he can show that he cares about others and how much of an effect that she already had on him. Sonny had been trying to get a truce between the shows which led to a game of musical chairs. When it was down to the two of them, Sonny fell and "broke" her ankle, and Chad had done a very un-Chad thing by offering help to her when usually he would be so self-centered that he would've taken the chair and won the whole thing, but of course that didn't happen. So yeah they have convinced all of us to take action and help them get together."

Wow. It is so obvious that they like each other. Look at the effect that they have on each other! Now we need an official plan together. Hopefully tonight worked out for all of us to help them on the right path and make things easier.

"All right since we don't have much time, we need a plan." I said.

Tawni added, "We can't just push them though. I'm pretty sure that's where Selena messed up. They just fought it more with their stubborness."

"I know. We're just going to sneakily push them in the right direction. Help them by spending more time together..." I paused in thought.

Skylar spoke up, "Maybe since you're the one openly neutral between them. Maybe make situations that originally just involve you hanging with one of them, but end up in them hanging out or something. Or hang out with both of them since Sonny's one of your best friends and you need to hang out with Chad to create more chemistry for the show. Make excuses."

Portlyn said, "Also take up Chad on that date later on, but keep it a friendship thing, but kind of hint to Sonny that it might go further. Kind of get her jealous when its clearer that she isn't denying it to herself."

Hmm... it's sketchy. Especially since I don't want to hurt Sonny, and it will be hard to get them to hang out with me...

"Alright. It's fine for now. We can improvise later, but we have an idea of what to do. Also start hinting at the fact that you wouldn't care if they dated. I'm pretty sure that one thing that is stopping them from accepting their feelings is that they think you guys would be against it because of the rivalry. I guess you guys can stay. But anyone who needs to back to Chad and Sonny might want to stay a bit to give them enough time. Agreed?" They nodded.

Most of the Fall's cast, but Portlyn and the So Random cast stayed until they felt enough time had past. After they left, I was left hoping with all of the help that these two could end up together.

A/N: Eh. I don't know about this one, but I just needed to finally get it out there. I had writer's block for this one. Well, Christmas Break has started today for me, so that's why I'm updating! Hopefully I'll update more during the break and be able to manage my time once school starts again.

If anyone also has any ideas for the story, message me.

Well I'm pretty sure the next one will be out sooner because I have nothing to do except for the occasional choir practice since we're going to New York in January and singing in Carnegie Hall!!! So excited! I also have already started on the next one so hopefully it will be up within the next week.

So what do you think happened back at Condor Studios. Well we'll find out next chapter. Maybe finally the start of progress with these two? Haha.

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!


	8. Back at the Prop House

A/N: Hey guys!! I didn't keep you waiting three months for this chapter. Haha. So I caught up with everything especially with the latest episodes. I can't wait for the next season!! Anyways, I would like to thank Joker236, , ChAnNyObSeSsEd, EllietheDisneyfreak, and Fluffness for reviewing! Also to those people who put this story on their alerts! Also thank you again to and ChAnNyObSeSsEd for each helping me with an idea! I sort of put each of them in. Now back to the prop house!

Disclaimer: I hoping one of the presents under my tree are the rights to SWAC and its characters, but, since I haven't opened them yet, I don't know, so, no, I don't own them. :(

Chapter Eight

Chad POV

"Hey. I have to go run an errand really quick, but I'll be back ASAP.

Wait up, and we'll go to your fav. restaurant!

-Portlyn"

I received that text 15 minutes ago. The rest of the Falls cast had already left. I was really hungry especially for my favorite Italian restaurant. I love me some Italian food! Also, I was bored. I know when does CDC get bored? Well, when his best friend keeps him waiting, that's when! If it was anyone but Portlyn, and she wasn't taking me to eat Italian, I would've left already. Well, there _was _another exception... Wait. I'm not even going there.

But speaking of a certain exception, I haven't bothered her today and got her all flustered and adorable... Not that I find anyone adorable... Well, since I need to occupy my time, I'll go find Sonny. We need our daily dose of fighting. My day wouldn't complete without it... Not that I'd admit it out loud.

After making my decision, I left my dressing room to go see if the certain Random was still here. I roamed the studio until I was at the door of the Random's Prop House. I raised my hand to turn the knob.

Sonny POV

I had been sitting on the Prop House couch for about 15-20 minutes when I realized that Tawni or the others had not returned from getting snacks. I was so absorbed by the movie that I hadn't even realized how much time had flown, so I paused the movie and decided to go look for them. I wondered where they could be. It doesn't take long to get snacks. What if something bad happened? What if there's a burgular that is holding them captive, and I'm next. _Whoa, Sonny! Calm down!_ I told myself. But when I opened the prop house door, I nearly freaked out.

CPOV

Just as I reached the doorknob, the door flung open, and there stood Sonny.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny said, jumping slightly. Then, she really took a look at me. "Chad? What are _you _doing here?"

I smirked as I looked at her. I had obviously scared her since she probably hadn't expected me there. She was in more comfortable clothes than earlier, and she still looked cute. Stupid cute. Yeah for making me even think that because CDC can't find Randoms cute. Girls find _me_ hot or gorgeous! Not the other way around.

"Well, I can't come and see my favorite Random?" I finally said as I walked in. No one else was there. Then, why was she here? "I could also ask you the same thing. Why are _you_ here?"

"This _is_ the So Random Prop House for your information."

"I know that. Just the day's over, and, unless your cast is here, wouldn't you go home?"

"Well, I'm suppose to be watching a movie with them, but Nico and Grady went to go get snacks, and they took a while, so Tawni went after them, but it's been awhile since they left, and I was going to go find them until you showed up. So if you'll excuse me."

So no Randoms huh? And for some reason I really wanted to hang out with her and since I need something to occupy my time...

"Really, Sonny? Do you really need to go find them? Why don't we just stay here? They'll turn up sooner or later. I need someone to occupy me while I'm waiting for Portlyn since she had to go run an errand before we hang out apparantly."

She bit her lip in thought for a moment before she came back to stand next to the couch.

"Well, Chad, show me a good time."

I just smirked at her while in the inside I was extremely happy to get to hang out with her alone for whatever reason. I mean. I'm just hanging out with her to pass the time. Yeah, I know. I'm barely convincing myself that, so I just plopped myself on the couch and got comfortable.

"Soooo... what movie are we watching?" I said as I looked pointedly at her, and, since she was still standing, I patted the seat next to me to signal that she could sit. I wasn't going to bite.

She bit her lip before she spoke and moved toward the table for the remote, "Umm... 17 Again." She sat down next to me and pressed play where the movie started again, and I saw the face of... ugh... Zac Efron. "I love Zac and Sterling, and I just haven't had time to watch it till now." She finished, while a light blush spread over her cheeks, and she bit her lip, looking quite - uh - never mind. We're not going there again.

"Psh. Efron? Knight? Why would you even _think_ of those two when you're sitting with me?" I asked her with a smirk, teasing her, but, even with the playful mood, I wanted to find those two and give them two a piece of my mind and throw in a few punches, but, not because of Sonny's interest in them, nooo! They just really deserve it... Ok. Maybe a bit of both reasons.

Sonny gave a small laugh. "Always so full of yourself."

I smirked again. "Hey. It's apart of my charm. It's what you find so irresistable about me."

Another light blush went across her face again, but she still managed to say, "Again, soo full of yourself."

I chuckled slightly and decided to leave the matter alone... for now. Or just not directly approach it by using a comeback. Then, I remembered that I hadn't talked to her since yesterday when I got her to agree and persuade Emma to go on a date with me which caused the next sentence to come out of my mouth.

"So... have you asked Emma anything about me? For our deal?" I asked while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"Um.." She bit her lip. "Yeah. I asked her if she would, but she said she's not interested. She said maybe as friends later on, but for now it doesn't look like anything further." She finished with her eyes trained on the screen.

I had thought as much since everytime I flirted with her she would brush me off, so it didn't completely surprise me, and I had just asked Sonny for reaction for even mentioning those two fools' names. Emma's lack of interest sort of hurt my pride, but, eh, I wan't going to try and win her over. Yeah, she's hot, but I only wanted to rile Sonny up, for some reason, and now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't use Sonny's friend against her which might hurt Sonny. Not that I care, but I'm not _that_ heartless. I might just go on that friend date or whatever. I would rather go on a date with a cute, bubbly brunette... who does NOT work on So Random. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to have another friend besides Portlyn. The girl seemed cool.

"Her loss." I said with my trademark Chad Dylan Cooper attitude. "She's a cool girl, but she lost her chance to have a date with me! Something every girl on the planet wants." Except a certain Random... what? That did not just come out.

"Well, she has better taste than that," she said with a laugh. _Oh, really now?_

"Really, Sonny? Does she really?" I asked facing her and meeting her beautiful, chocolate eyes. Wait. Did I just really think that? I slightly shook my head. "I mean, Sonny, who is better than me? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before she blinked and got a 'thoughtful' look on her face. "Oh I don't know... I'm pretty sure there are though," she said.

"Like who?" I asked with a pointed look.

"Guys that are not vein or conceited. That are nice and sweet and care about others." She said.

When she said that, I just felt the urge to prove myself to her. "Oh really?" I asked. She nodded. "I can be nice and sweet! I mean, the fact that you're sitting in this prop house shows that I can be nice and sweet!" It's true that I can be, but it really only started since Sonny arrived for some odd reason, but I'm pretty sure that, if it were any other person rather than the girl sitting next to me who had came asking for their prop house back, it would still be in my possession. Even with the stupid mouse and the Randoms throwing stuff at me, I would've still fought and had Mr. Condor kick them out or fire them, but, since it was her, I gave it back, and the smile on her face had made it worth it...

"True. Even though being a conceited jerk was what caused the prop house to be in your possession," she said. "But I remember you once telling me that you didn't care about helping me and had just "wanted to try on the weird beard." Isn't that right?" she finished with a look towards me and a smile on her face. Oh yes. The Weird Beard incident. It had been an impulse to help her when she had looked so vulnerable. I had not even fully comprehended what i was doing until I was on the stage next to her again. Then, she was telling me that I actually do care which at the time I denied because even _I_ was sure why I had done it, so I used the first excuse that came in my head. For awhile all that I could come with was this bubbly girl just made me do crazy things, but I haven't really thought about it. I never really thought about why I did all these nice things for her. Now... I see that smile on her face, and tonight she's just been causing all these thoughts that I usually never really think to come into my head. I think that I would do anything to get that smile on her face... I've done more nice things from the time she has came her than my whole life under the Hollywood spotlight. Maybe I was right about how she makes me do crazy things... like caring about her because since when does Chad Dylan Cooper care about anyone but himself, Portlyn, and his family and even they have an extent. Seriously this girl _is _making me do crazy things...

"Yeah. Weird Beard." I said coming back from my thoughts. "But hey it was true that I wanted to try it on. But it will be the last time that I try one on because those things itch. I learned my lesson about those." But again it had been worth it to see that beautiful smile on her face...

"I agree. It was pretty itchy." She agreed with a nod and thoughtful look.

I nodded and looked around the place that my cast and I had occupied nearly two weeks ago. I noticed that everything looked pretty much normal.

"So you guys fixed both holes here?"

"Um... Yeah. A few days ago. Thanks again for lending Nico and Grady that bulldozer. Really. As if we didn't have something to fix already." she said sarcastically with a smile on her face to show that she was teasing.

"Hey! It was a gift from Chad Dylan Cooper! That should be heartwarming enough!

"Yes because getting a gift from our conceited rival that created more trouble for us is heartwarming. I'm so touched!" she teased with a smile still on her face. The signature smile that made her Sonny. The same one that she had when I gave her her gift...

"You looked pretty touched when I gave you your gift."

She looked at me. "I actually was, Chad. It showed me once again that you do care despite what you say."

Then, I had no idea how the next sentence found its way out of my thoughts and through my mouth. "I usually don't care, Sonny, but I do have a few certain exceptions to who that's directed to at times."

Her eyes slightly widened at the same time mine did because again I had no idea what caused me to say that. That girl might cause me to do crazy things like care for her, but I wasn't planning on telling her! Especially when my brain consciously figured that out a few minutes ago. We had both looked away while I thought this all out. She had probably been watching the movie, but her next few words shocked me.

"Zac Efron."

Those two words definitely shook me out of my thoughts and caused another feeling to grow at the pit of my stomach. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but I'm really not ready to figure out all these feelings that Sonny's bringing out after all this work of trying to keep them down.

"What?" I look at the TV to see that idiot on the TV not wearing a t-shirt. Really? Even I can keep my shirt on longer than that.

"You wanted to know a guy that could be better than you. I say Zac Efron," she pauses. "And Sterling Knight."

Well at least this Knight person has the decency to keep his shirt on. But after allowing myself to actually figure out that all the random thoughts in my head about Sonny mean that I care about her, it caused me to do this.

"Really, Sonny? Do you really?" I asked while slightly leaning in towards her.

Her eyes widened again, but she didn't move. "Really, Chad," she replied softly.

"Why is that?" I asked while moving in again.

"They both seem to be nice guys. Down to earth guys. I mean Vanessa's with Zac for a reason," she said.

"Come on, Sonny. You know I can be nice and sweet. I can care... sometimes. The conceitedness is a part of my charm."

She laughed slightly. "Will the conceitedness ever go away?"

With the way this girl was affecting me, we'll never know. "Who knows?" I answered truthfully. Before Sonny came along, only Portlyn and my family could see me caring and nice. I had never let my guard down on anyone else, and I hadn't even realized that I _had_ let my guard slightly down until spending time with her without our casts or anyone around us.

"Well, I hope it does because the non-conceited you isn't so bad to be around." She told me with a smile.

I smirked and leaned in closer. "Well, fine, then. He might make an appearance more."

"Good."

"Good." I leaned in more.

"Fine."

"Fine." A little more.

"So are we good?" she asked.

"We're-" Then my phone vibrated.

She broke eye contact with me and shook her head which broke my trance as well. My eyes widened after thinking about what just almost happened. I checked my phone.

"Hey. I'm ready. Sorry it took awhile.

Still want to meet up? If so, meet me at my dressing room.

-Portlyn"

Before I could respond though, Sonny's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey guys. You're back."

I looked around, and there were the Randoms, peeking their heads in with snacks, and, surprisingly, they didn't have any sneers on their faces toward me as they walked in. They looked curiously at me while Sonny looked anywhere _but _me.

Before anyone could say anything, I stood up.

"Portlyn's here. I gotta go. Ummm.. See you later, Sonny." She nodded. "Randoms." I told them, but not with any particular vile in my voice, and I walked out of the room.

I quickly texted Portlyn that I was on my way before my thoughts came crashing down. If my phone had not rang, or the Randoms had not shown yet, I'm pretty sure that I would've kissed Sonny. How in the world did I go from not even realizing that I even _cared _about Sonny to almost kissing her in one visit with her. How did this happen? Is there something more that I haven't even realized about her? Is it possible that I might... like her? But that's crazy talk! Ugh. This girl is driving me crazy with her cute, bubbly, sunny personality. Hmm... Maybe Portlyn can help me? Right now, I just need some food...

A/N: Soooo... What do you think? I hope I got Chad's thoughts right. I wasn't sure whose POV to write in, but I've barely written any Chad, so I chose him. Do you think Chad should tell Portlyn? His denial level went down, but he hasn't realized the full extent to his feelings, yet. How long do you think it will take to figure it out? How do you think Sonny reacted to all this? We'll see in future chapters...

Also, I got a twitter awhile back, but I forgot to say anything last chapter, so if you have one, follow me at /blairbear1123 Get to talk about anything SWAC or life. Haha or whatever.

Soo.. Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. What you thought was great or what I need to improve on!

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!! :)


End file.
